


Christmas with you

by houselesbian



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Christmas snippet, Collaboration, M/M, Making love by a roaring fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houselesbian/pseuds/houselesbian
Summary: Galo and Lio spend their first Christmas together.A collab work with art byShameCornerand fic by HouseLesbian.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	Christmas with you

  
  


It wasn’t theirs, the little cottage they had rented by Prometh Lake, but it felt it like theirs with the lights strung up and the stockings pinned over the fireplace. Galo had laid out the wood and the tinder, but he’d let Lio light it. Lio had looked at him with such fondness when he’d passed him the matchbox and it made Galo feel like he was doing this right. They sat by the fire all evening; curtains open so they could see the snow fall outside. A perfect Christmas Eve.

When the clock struck midnight, Lio turned to him and gave him a sweet kiss.

“Merry Christmas,” he said.

“Yeah, Merry Christmas,” Galo replied.

He felt so full. So warm.

Lio kissed him again, pressed him down onto the rug beneath them. They shed their clothes slowly, dreamily, as if they had all the time in the world.

And really, they did.

Galo slipped his fingers into Lio’s body and felt closer to him than he ever had, though they knew each-other well in this way. Lio took him inside with a soft exhalation, _ha_ , and settled there on Galo’s hips for a while. They savoured it. Their eyes met and they smiled at the same time. Galo pushed himself up, so that Lio could reach him. So they could kiss.

Lio rode him slowly, gently, his hands soft on Galo’s waist. He had a tender look in his hooded eyes. Lio was good and kind, but he never looked at anyone else that way. That quiet devotion was for Galo alone.

Even when Lio shivered in his lap, the way he did when he was close, that tenderness didn’t fade. Galo felt like he might fall apart from loving him.

“ _Ah_ , Galo,” Lio said, eyes now shuttered, his body shivering even as a pretty little bead of sweat traced down his throat.

Galo could do little more than watch him, let him set the pace of their lovemaking, because that was what it was. They were making love together, they’d learned how. Galo held his voice so he could hear Lio’s every exhalation.

He was so cute, Galo thought. So unspeakably precious to him.

Lio jerked above him, a low, desperate sound pulled from his throat. Galo felt the clench of his orgasm around him, the sticky burst of it on his stomach. It was so good, Galo felt so good…

Lio’s hand cupped his cheek. Galo revelled in his touch.

“I’ve got you, Galo,” Lio said, voice soft.

Galo came joyfully, helplessly, breathlessly in love.


End file.
